Zoro vs. Marco the Phoenix (Black Leg Sanji)
Fight Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji first fight request guys, i did this fight once before, spent a whole day on it, but then my computer messed up on me as soon as i was about to post it so im a bit PISSED OFF!!! *smiles* so enjoy. Im going to do it quick now becuz its like 11:00 now. so Wiki Contributer bare with me. Zoro vs Marco the Pheonix Location:New World- Summer Island *Zoro:*walks on the scene and draws two of his swords*well im here like you requested. *Marco:and i do appreciate it. *Marco:I just wanted to see if you were good enough to keep Ace's little brother alive. *Zoro:*smirks*well whatever, lets just get this started so we continue our journey. *Marco:*grins*my my, by the sounds of that im being... *Marco:*forms his blue flame wings and flaps them to send a wive of fire at him*UNDERESTIMATED!!! *Zoro:*raises his left sword and swings it down* *Marco:*sees his flames get divided as he jumps away from the giant slash flying at him* *Zoro:"im" underestimating "you"? *Zoro:*vanishes and appears infront of him*you got it backwards. *Zoro:*slashes upward*Toro *Marco:*leans back,but has his hair cut alittle* *Zoro:*slashes down*Otoro *Marco:*is engulfed in 2 giant slashes* *Marco:*backflips and glares at him* *Zoro:crap i missed. *Marco:*shoulders barelly hanging on*Liar. *Zoro:*grins*well I meant to slice your shoulders completely off. *Marco:*heals completlly, besides the cut wounds still on his shoulders*We're just getting started Roronoa. *Marco:*Flys at him and kicks at him with his talons rapidlly* *Zoro:*blocks all the kicks* *Marco:*still attacking*too much for you Roronoa? *Zoro:*blocking*hmp, this is nothing compared to that damn cook's kicks. *Zoro:*vanishes and reappears on his right with his third sword in his mouth* *Zoro:*attacks him*Onigiri *Marco:*is cut, but the flames healed most of it* *Marco:*jumps up and kicks down at his head with a talon foot* *Zoro:*blocks it with his forearam* *Marco:*strains alittle* *Zoro:*grins*i was right, nothing compared to that damn eyebrow cook. *Marco:*backflips and gets into his full Pheonix form* *Zoro:*puts on his bandana*now things are getting interesting* *Zoro:Santoryu Ougi.... *Marco:*inhales deeplly and breaths fire at him* *Zoro:*leaps forth*Sanzen Sekai(three thousand worlds) *Zoro:*collides with the flames and cuts through it* *Marco:*looks down at a slightly burned Zoro*what the hell? *Zoro:*looks up and smirks*was that it? *Marco:*growls alittle and flys up high*I'll end it with this. *Zoro:Kyutoryu:Ashura.... *Marco:*flys down fast, resembling a blue comet* *Zoro:*looks up and spins swords again*Kyutoryu Ougi.. *Marco:*almost there*The Next Attack!!!... *Zoro:*jumps at him*Will End It!!!! *Zoro:*slices*Kyuzen Sekai(nine thousand worlds) *Zoro/Marco:*collide and cause a huge shockwave on the island, burning and slicing the trees* At the Thousand Sunny *Zoro:*walking towards the ship*yo, im done. *Luffy:*grins*great!!! I saw a huge explosion! Did you win? *Zoro:*pissed*Im here aren't I? *Luffy:well he could've just sparred you. *Zoro:TAKE THAT BACK!!!!! *Luffy:as your captain, I say....no *sticks out tounge* *Zoro:*irritated*why you! On the battlefield *Marco:*lays on the ground looking up at the sky*Damn, what kind of demon did you recruit on that ship..... *wide shot of the First Division commander laying on the ground, in the middle of a giant Star Shaped cut design in the ground*Strawhat? END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction